Fire Emblem: Bloodstained Blades
by PPGSlayer
Summary: Remake of Fire Emblem 7 without a tactician. And no i couldnt write a summary to save my life. Update: Under new management. In one week this story will be written by someone else, Soryujo the Frostbite Wolf.
1. Prolouge part 1

_!DISCLAIMER!_

I do not own Fire Emblem, nor any of the characters. It would be sweet if i did, yes, but i don't. Hell, Fire Emblem is in Japan, i'm in America!

_!NOTE TO READERS!_

This is my first FanFic, if you don't like it then you can kiss my ass. Also, there is no yaoi or yuri, so don't get your hopes up you sick freaks. This story is rated M for cursing, blood, gore, and—well okay think of it as Fire Emblem getting the same rating as Resident Evil for the same reasons. And no, i do not own Resident Evil.

Fire Emblem: Bloodstained Blades

Written by the Powerpuff Girl Slayer (PPGSlayer)

Original idea by PPGSlayer

**_Prologue Part 1: Fall of the Locra_**

Sacae: A country of plains that shares a mountain border with the country of Bern. Sacae is divided into many tribes of nomads. These nomads are some of the most legendary horsemen, being able to accurately shoot a target while their horses are moving at full speed. The nomads are prideful, trustworthy, and loyal.

Bern: A military nation, ruled by a single king, its Wyvern Riders are some of the fiercest warriors ever to have been born. Bern is also home to several bandits that will often attack Sacae

Locra: A simple tribe, but the chief and his wife both hold a dark secret that is also a mystery to their daughter Lyn. Locra was often hit with small bandit attacks, but will soon face the worst any tribe has seen

Lyn: Daughter of the chief of the Locra. She is about average height and has dark green hair like most nomads. It is long, and when not tied it hangs down past her waist. She cannot fight

Lyn is resting in her bed feeling ill. It is close to sunset, and she's been feeling sick all day. She thought the water tasted funny, but she never realized what was in it. Lyn tries to get up and walk but her legs are weak, this gets her startled. What was in the water? Soon her father stormed into the room, he was panicked

Locra chief: Lyndis, can you walk!

Lyn: No, what's wrong father?

Locra chief: DAMNIT! (He rushes up and picks up Lyn, she notices him struggling, but he continues on, once she's outside she sees the village is on fire, bandits were attacking, she heard screaming coming from everywhere)

Lyn: Wait, where's mother!

Locra chief: She's gone...

Lyn: Wait, father what are you doing?

The chief carries Lyn over to a horse; it looks startled from the fire and shouts. He places Lyn on the horse, and then almost collapses

Locra chief: Damnit! (He starts to untie the reins on the horse, Lyn is becoming panicked)

Lyn: Father, what's going on!

Locra chief: Taliver bandits, they poisoned the water. Our guard can't fight them, the village is being massacred (He unties the reins) Lyn, you need to get out of here, do not come back!

Lyn: Father---

The horse suddenly darted off away from the village, Lyn looked behind her and saw the village completely engulfed in flames, she could still hear the screaming, she saw the shadows of axes rise and fall, the scent of blood filled the air

The horse runs for a full day before finally coming to a stop near a river, Lyn gets off the horse and crawls towards the river, not having her full leg strength back. She takes a drink from the river. Its daytime now, she was quivering from the sight of her village being attacked. Did her parents make it out? She heard footsteps behind her, the horse ran off, she then hears a laugh

Bandit 1: Look boss, i found another one of those Locra nomads, it's a girl!

Lyn looks and sees several bandits approaching her, one of them is about the size of a bear, the other bandits heed him, he was obviously the leader. He approached Lyn

Bandit leader: A cute one, eh? Heh heh heh (He gets a look in his eyes that makes Lyn want to throw up) I think i'll have a little fun with this one

Lyn struggles to get up and run, but several bandits grab her and lift her up

Bandit leader: Keep any eye out for any of those Kulotah basterds!

Bandit 2: Yes sir

The bandit leader turns back to Lyn, he sees her look of fear and laughs

Bandit leader: So, you're scared are ye? Don't worry; i'll kill you quickly after i have some fun

He reaches out and grabs the collar of Lyn's dress, but then they hear a shout

Bandit 2: What the hell? I got it boss (he walks off)

The bandit leader rips off Lyn's dress, she tries to shout but nothing comes out, she can't even struggle, the boss walks up and grabs her, and begins kissing her, but when he begins to reach for his own pants another scream is heard

Bandit 2: OH MY GOD!

Bandit leader: Keep it quite back there! (He again tries to reach for his belt but then is hit by a body that was flung at him, he turns around)

A giant man, completely covered in black, except for his yellowish green eyes which shone fiercely was charging at the bandit leader, moving extremely fast, Lyn looks at his hand, and sees what she first thought was a short sword, but then saw it was a large knife. Two bandits come up to stop him, but he reaches behind him, and flings his arm. The two bandits drop, Lyn saw that he had thrown two small knives which hit the bandits in the head, he then leaps forward, like a blur he smashes the bandit leader out of the way, swings his knife, wraps his arm around Lyn and leaps back, about 10 feet back. Lyn looks and sees that he had cut off one of the bandits hands, after that the black figure leapt back into the crowd and attacked, still moving extremely fast, the bandits raised their axes but they never fell as he cut them down, all but the leader,. The black figure stopped his attack and turned to the leader

Cloaked man: So, you're the head of the Taliver bandits, aren't you?

Bandit leader: Ha! You kill me and my brothers will come after you! You'll be hunted like a dog

Cloaked man: (His voice is suddenly fierce) You are the basterds that attacked the Locra tribe! (His hand clenches onto his knife)

Bandit leader: And so what if we did?

Cloaked man: You're the one that planned the massacre, you killed every one of them, save for her, didn't you?

Bandit leader: Yeah! So what are you going to do about it!

The cloaked man suddenly leaps onto the leader and stabs his knife into his shoulder

Cloaked man: Consider this your payment, BASTERD! 0He twists the knife, the bandit leader screams in pain)

Bandit leader: STOP IT! AGH! STOP! MERCY! PLEASE!

Cloaked man: Monsters don't get mercy; i'll make you feel the pain of everyone you've murdered! (He pulls out a dagger hidden in his cloak and stabs it into the bandits chest, into his lung, he coughs up blood, and screams, after 3 minutes of this the cloaked man swipes his right arm which still held his large knife, the screaming stops, Lyn sees that he had cut off the bandits head. He then gets up and turns to Lyn, he sticks his hand behind his back, Lyn sees that he put his knife in a hidden sheath somewhere. He then walks up to her, she assumes the worst and tenses up, but instead of pain she suddenly feels warmth as the cloaked figure wraps his arms around her, she feels herself being picked up, but she still is terrified, and passes out.

So who the hell is this cloaked guy! What the hell kind of cliffhanger was that! Why do you keep asking such stupid questions! I'll update the story soon with the second part of the prologue. Slayer, out.


	2. Prolouge part 2

_**REVIEW OF PART 1**_

The Locra tribe has just been wiped out by bandits, except for one, the chief's daughter Lyn. She is rescued by some crazy giant in black.

_Prologue: Part 2: Awakenings_

Lyn wakes up blearily. She is wrapped in a large animal fur and is still freezing. She sits up and looks around. She is in a house, but it's not hers. Nothing too unusual about it, it looks like a normal house. Looking around a bit more she spots her dress, and then realizes that she is naked. She makes sure that no one is there and dresses herself back up. Walking is hard, she stumbles often. She then tries to think about what happened. The village, the tribe, what happened? Suddenly she remembered, it was almost like the bandits were right in front of her again. She leaves the house, notices that she is close to Bulgar, and then runs off towards where her village should be. In her head she prays, hoping that her village is safe, hoping that it was a nightmare.

Ruined Village

Lyn almost collapses when she reaches her village after an hour of running. She sees everything in ruin. She walks around a bit, and finds several graves. She goes up to them, some of them aren't marked but she finds her fathers grave. She walks up to it, and then remembers the attack, the bandits, everything. Next to her fathers headstone was her mothers, Lyn fell back and started shivering, and then felt herself crying. She felt a damning loneliness creep down her spine. She was sitting there for an hour when she heard heavy footsteps, and then a voice.

Cloaked man: So, you were the chief's daughter.

Lyn: Sniff Why are you here?

Cloaked man: I'm the one who buried them. I was here before and knew a lot of the faces, I marked the graves the best I could. The unmarked ones are bandits.

Lyn: Mother, father...

The cloaked man puts his hand on her shoulder and kneels down, his face close to Lyn's, she turns to him

Lyn: How did you have time to bury all of them?

Cloaked man: You've been out for three days. I came here to bury the bodies, and then I turned in the head of the Taliver leader. I had arrived and started to attack the bandits, but your father recognized me and sent me after you instead.

Lyn: Who are you?

Cloaked man: I'm not an enemy. That's all you need to worry about now. I'm surprised that you managed to come all the way out here. (He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a waterskin, he hands it to Lyn and she drinks from it)

Lyn: When did you come here?

Cloaked man: I knew your father a while ago; I think you were about 5 then. My village was wiped out and he gave me shelter since I couldn't turn to anyone else.

Lyn: What tribe are you from?

Cloaked man: I was 8 when it was destroyed, I don't remember now.

Lyn starts coughing heavily, the cloaked man wraps his arms around her, and she then passed out

Outside the Locra village

Lyn slowly came too; she was in the same house she woke up in earlier. She looks around, and then notices the cloaked man, he is asleep. Lyn starts to take a better look at him. He is a full foot taller then her, very little of his face shows, she looks at his hand and notices his large knife clenched tight in his right hand. She coughs again, and then jumps a little when he suddenly talks.

Cloaked man: That'll clear up soon. I gave you the anti-toxin while you were asleep.

Lyn: How long was I asleep?

Cloaked man: About 10 hours. (He opens his eyes) Are you feeling any better?

Lyn: Not really…

Cloaked man: You're a lot stronger then you look.

Lyn: Why are you helping me?

Cloaked man: I never go against someone's dying wish. I talked to your father before he died, he made me promise that I'd find and protect you. It gives me something more to do then killing bandits for some Lycian nobles.

Lyn: Lycia? You've been there?

Cloaked man: I've only stopped in Ostia; I was called on by an Ostian spy to help with a bandit group. He learned of me from Bern bounty hunters.

Lyn: Who attacked my tribe anyway?

Cloaked man: Taliver. Worst of the worst. They poisoned your wells and then attacked.

Lyn: Damn them.

Cloaked man: I've taken care of their leader. He was the one that tried to rape you 3 days ago.

Lyn: You fight with such speed, how did you learn how to fight like that?

Cloaked man: I've been fighting like that all my life. I practiced by strapping large weights to my arms and legs and then running for miles, using my knives to strike my enemies down with one blow was something I was always adapt at, I don't remember much of my own tribe, but before they were attacked by bandits I was taught how to throw knives

Lyn: Are any of the Taliver left?

Cloaked man: About 30.

Lyn: Could you teach me how to fight?

Cloaked man: I was going to. If I'm to protect you, then I'd figure it'd be good that you mastered your father's sword technique. I can guide you through the first part, the rest you can master on your own.

Lyn: Did you hear something?

Cloaked man: Yeah… (He looks out the door to his home) Shit! Taliver, the whole lot of them!

Lyn: What! How did they know where you are?

Cloaked man: We're only an hour's march from the Locra village. Here, keep this close (He reaches into a large sack behind him and produces an iron sword and hands it to Lyn) Wear it on your belt and keep your right hand on the hilt, of a bandit gets to close then draw it and swing

Lyn: O-o-okay.

Cloaked man: (He twirls his knife in his hands and then stops, the tip is pointed towards his foot and the blade pointed away from him, Lyn follows him outside) What are you all doing here?

One of the bandits walks forward

Bandit: We're here to take you out! You killed our leader!

Cloaked man: You killed the Locra. It seems like it's only simple payback. Get lost; this part of Sacae has already been covered in enough foul bandit blood

Bandit: Cocky basterd! GET HIM BOYS!

Cloaked man: Lyn, stay close to the house, remember what I said. I'll keep them back as best as I can!

The cloaked man leaps into the crowd of bandits and starts attacking; Lyn can hear screams of bandits as they are cut open by the relentless giant. Some bandits start to back out, but about 2 minutes later only 10 bandits were left. One runs towards Lyn, he sees her and grins. He raises his axe, Lyn screams, and swings the sword she was given, the axe cuts lightly into her shoulder but then stops as the bandit slumps, Lyn hit his chest and killed him. She looked at the blood on her sword and the blood flowing from the body and screamed in fear. The last two bandits tried to rush the cloaked man, he threw a knife and hit one of them between the eyes, the last one tried to hit him with his axe, but the cloaked man grabbed his wrist, twisted until the bandits armed snapped like a twig, and then he slashed, taking the bandits head off. He ran up to Lyn and saw her shaking. He walked up to her and grabbed her, dragging her back into the house. Lyn then burst into tears, still shaking in fear.

Cloaked man: Most people are like that after their first kill.

Lyn: I just swung, I didn't think, and I killed him. I couldn't believe it.

Cloaked man: I'll take care of these bodies and then get some food. There is a river close to here, go ahead and wash off.

Lyn: I killed someone, I just killed him…

Cloaked man: Lyn, calm down a second. You didn't kill an innocent, you didn't kill a simple crook, you killed a murderer. Those who kill for the fun of it will be struck down eventually. Do not feel guilty about killing him, he didn't deserve his life.

Lyn: Fine…

Sacaen River

Lyn quietly floated down the river. She was still shaken from killing that bandit. Her thoughts then wandered to the cloaked man, how did he know her name? Who was he anyway? She decided that he was worth trusting. He protected her, and her father trusted him. She swam back to the shore and put her clothes back on. She looked in the distance and saw smoke, she walked back up to the small home and found the cloaked man inside, he was mending his knife.

Lyn: What happened to the bandits?

Cloaked man: I put them in one of the houses and burnt them. It rained recently, don't worry about it spreading.

Lyn: You didn't seem nervous at all; you leapt into a crowd of 30 bandits and slew them all.

Cloaked man: They were acting tough, they were to afraid to actually do damage. The Taliver are cruel, but they aren't powerful by any means. A simple soldier could take out 3 of them if he kept his head leveled.

Lyn: You're no soldier though.

Cloaked man: Heh, what kind of soldier leaps into a group of 30 bandits and starts hacking? Here (he hands Lyn a small sack full of dried meat. She starts eating from it, remembering then that she hadn't eaten in days) 

Lyn: So, those were the last of the Taliver?

Cloaked man: That I know of, there is probably another group of them, but none in Sacae. You probably wont find more of them, even if you are in Bern.

Lyn: I see.

Cloaked man: When you've finished eating I'll test you and see how much skill you have.

Lyn: Fine.

1 hour later, outside

Lyn nervously grasped her sword. Her hands itched in the gauntlets that she was given. The cloaked man told her to charge him full force, but all he held in his own defense was one of his throwing knives. Lyn rushed at him, still feeling nervous, she swung the blade but the cloaked man caught it with his fingers, holding the center of the sword without getting cut.

Cloaked man: Stay focused. If you are focused then I will actually have to use a knife, if you aren't then you wont come anywhere close to me.

Lyn: Fine! (She leapt back and then attacked again, this time the cloaked man parried with his throwing knife. She swung again and it was blocked. She then remembered, focus… she swung again, this time the cloaked man barely blocked the slash, she swung again, the man pulled out his combat knife to block the sword, after that he started getting serious, they kept at it for hours until the blade on Lyn's sword broke)

Cloaked man: Good, you're a natural, just like your old man.

Lyn: Thanks.

Cloaked man: We'll start practicing again tomorrow. As for right now, I've got a bit of business to attend to. You go ahead and get some sleep

Lyn: Fine.

_The next installment will be part of the game. Give me some reviews or I'll send that cloaked man and he'll make everyone you've ever loved disappear._


	3. Proluge part 3

_**Prolouge Final Part: Girl of the Plains**_

_3 months after she started practicing the cloaked giant had Lyn begin practicing on her own. She had attempted but failed to try and get people to help her cause to avenge her tribe, especially after hearing that the Taliver had managed to pull back together after the cloaked giant kill most of them. It's been six months since the fall of the Locra, Lyn has been staying alone in a Ger, daily wandering off to practice with the giant, whom she started to simply call Cloak._

_Outside Lyn's Ger_

It is late afternoon, Lyn was getting ready to practice with Cloak again, thinking that she was getting strong enough to at least fight brigands, as Lyn straps her satchel to her hip she hears a sound and goes out to investigate. While she is out there she spots a cowering villager, she walks up to talk to him.

Lyn: Hey, are you okay? What's happened?

Villager: It's bandits, they've taken my Ger and have taken my daughter!

Lyn: Who and how many?

Villager: God, they're all Bern mountaineers, brigands, there's 3 of them, one of them is a pretty famous one named Batta the Beast. Please, I've hurt my leg, please get help!

Lyn: Don't worry, I can take them out.

Villager: Are you crazy?! They'll rip you apart!

Lyn: Don't worry, you just stay back, keep your eyes out for a very tall man in black.

_Lyn rushes off to find the Ger that the villager was talking about, she is about a quarter of a mile away from it. She starts to dash up and is spotted by a Brigand. He darts up to her, Lyn draws her sword and slashes him, then leaping back and sheathing her sword, but it doesn't seem to have gone deep enough. Lyn still lacks strength, but is much faster then the brigand who misses her, she slashes again, but before she can nail a killing blow the Brigand hits her, making a wound on her arm, Lyn finishes off the bandit, gets a vulnerary and applies it to her wound, clearing it up quickly. She then notices the Ger, and sees a very large bandit standing in the doorway, he spots her and she dashes up_

Batta: Who are you that you can think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?!

Lyn gets the first attack on Batta, using her sword drawing slash, Batta swings his axe and hits her, this wound isn't deep but it's across her stomach, Lyn slashes again and leaps back, placing her arm on the wound.

Batta: You there, wench bring me some herbs now! (A girl walks from the interior of the Ger and hands Batta a few medicinal herbs, he rubs it on a wound that Lyn gave him on his chest.) OKAY BITCH NOW YOU'RE MINE!!!

Batta dashes up to Lyn and tries to slam his axe into her head, she sidesteps it and stomps on the axe, leaving it stuck in the ground, Lyn slashes again, after that she stops for a second and pulls her sword over her shoulder and slouches, she then rushes forward full force and does a heavy slash, decapitating Batta. Lyn hears a girl whimpering and starts to head into the Ger, she sees a third bandit trying to rape the girl, he spots Lyn and smiles

Bandit: Ha! Looks like Batta sent me a better whore to settle the debt!

Lyn: Leave her alone!

Bandit: Huh? Why are you wounded? And where's Batta anyway?

Lyn: I killed him, if you don't get off of her I'll take you next!

Bandit: Ha! Stupid girl! (The bandit catches Lyn off guard with a huge stick, he whacks her with it and shoves her out of the house) They've got a nice carpet, wouldn't want your blood to get on it! I'll take care of you now! (He reaches into a large satchel on his back and pulls out a small iron axe, he raises it above his head, but as he's bringing it down his wrist is grabbed, Cloak suddenly takes a few steps forward, making the bandits arm spin like a windmill, and then he stops with a violent jerk, Lyn here's a bone crunch, but before he begins screaming Cloak puts his hand on the bandits mouth and jerks his arm suddenly, the bandits neck snaps and he collapses dead)

Cloak: Don't waste time with tough talk next time. Kill the basterd. If he was trying to rape that girl then he doesn't have anything left to say

Lyn: Cloak! When did you get here?

Cloak: That coward near your house had a loud scream, I came here quickly after hearing Batta's name.

Lyn: Who was Batta?

Cloak: (He looks at Batta's corpse) Rapist and murderer from Bern, apparently was here to pay off a debt with a mercenary, no doubt the one I just killed.

Lyn: The girl in there, is she—

Cloak: She's better off not seeing the guy who twisted a bandits head like that. Her father will soon learn how to walk on a twisted ankle, he'll find his daughter okay, and know whose blade work killed those two.

Lyn: They were so strong, I thought that practicing with you would've made them seem weaker, but I still was hit a few times.

Cloak: Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Come with me, I'll take care of that wound.

Lyn: Yeah, I am getting a little sore from that now.

Cloak: How much vulnerary did you drink?

Lyn: Huh? I drank the bottle, why?

Cloak: You drank too much, that's why you haven't started feeling dizzy yet, but the problem is when it does finally hit you it will probably come as a shock.

Lyn: You knew how to treat the Taliver's poison in me as well, how do you know so much about medicine?

Cloak: I've had plenty of time to practice and experiment, I'll be able to heal up your wound but it wont be pleasant, but on the upside it wont leave a scar.

Lyn: Huh?

Cloak: Here, lean on me so you don't stumble when your vulnerary wears off.

_Cloak's Ger_

Lyn lays down like Cloak tells her too. She looks down at the stomach wound but now notices how much she's been bleeding.

Cloak: Hang on a sec, I have it in here somewhere.

Lyn: AGH!! (Lyn suddenly feels very dizzy, her entire stomach is filled with pain)

Cloak: Shit, hand on a second.

Lyn: What are you even looking for?

Cloak: Here it is. (Cloak holds up a vulnerary bottle, it's full of a strange blue liquid) Sorry, but some modesty is lost at this point.

Lyn: What?

Cloak: Just promise that you wont freak out.

Lyn: I promise. But what are— (Cloak quickly opens up Lyn's dress at the top, exposing everything above her waist. He puts a small amount of the blue liquid on Lyn's wound, and then pulls out a rag and wipes the liquid across Lyn's wound, it bleeds for a few more seconds after he tosses away the rag, but the pain stops. He wipes off Lyn's stomach, she looks and notices the wound is completely gone)

Cloak: Still feeling dizzy?

Lyn: Yeah. What was that?

Cloak: Your wound didn't go too deep so I just used an elixir. You can just relax now, the elixir will handle everything.

Lyn: Great. Could you close my dress back up now?

Cloak: Yes. Sorry. I'll let you fix it tomorrow.

Lyn: Wait, what did you want to see me about?

Cloak: It'll have to wait.

Lyn: Hang on, don't say that you need to talk, drag me to your Ger, then pull down my clothes without backing up your… reason….

Cloak: The reason to wait is that you'll be knocked out by that elixir, it was a bit powerful for you.

Lyn: Wait a second—(Lyn passes out)

_The Next Day_

Lyn looks around, she wakes up again in Cloak's Ger after being injured and passing out. She sees him asleep, as usual with his largest and sharpest knife in hand

Lyn: Good morning Cloak, are you awake?

Cloak: Define awake please

Lyn: What was it that you needed to talk about?

Cloak: I'm sure that that battle yesterday made you realize that simple sparring with me isn't enough.

Lyn: Well I did take out Batta with the critical blow you've been having me master.

Cloak: Yes but this is a different matter. I figured that traveling some would help you get stronger, and possibly find something better to do then sit in a Ger practicing.

Lyn: You want to go on a journey with you?

Cloak: Sharper then your blade, eh?

Lyn: Not saying too much. I've seen your knife cut through bandits like it was cutting through paper, but I could hardly do anything against them.

Cloak: Listen, I've gathered up some stuff to sell, we'll go to Bulgar and then head out to Lycia, maybe even Ilia. Sound good?

Lyn: Why are we doing this?

Cloak: Like I said, sparring isn't enough, you'll need someone who isn't holding back. Someone at your current skill that can give you a good challenge.

Lyn: What about you?

Cloak: Simple sparring doesn't count, like I said. You've seen what those brigands can do, and yet you've seen me kill them with such ease. Do you wish to be able to fight them?

Lyn: Yes. Fine, I'll go with you.

Cloak: Hmm? Why do you look depressed then?

Lyn: It's just that I wish I'd have an easier time finding someone to help me.

Cloak: Even if the nomads are more prideful then the scum from Bern, several warriors fail to spot potential because the warrior in front of them is a woman.

Lyn: They wouldn't even help me find other survivors, they just refused to be led by a woman.

Cloak: And yet Ilia is even more crazy. This world we lived in is crazy.

Lyn: I have a friend from Ilia, but she's--

Cloak: If this is about the shy 15 year old on the Pegasus I've already heard it. My point is that Ilia relies so heavily on it's Pegasus knights that a legion was wiped out by archers because they didn't get it through their heads to have other types of warriors. The land where only men are warriors is full of weaklings, the land where only women are warriors is full of fools. I remember one of my own pilgrimages to Ilia, they tried to get me to fight a rookie, she was so scared of me that she could hardly hold her lance.

Lyn: How did that end?

Cloak: I'm afraid I agreed with her to keep it a secret. For now, we should get moving if we want to get to Bulgar before sundown.

Lyn: Right!

--------------------

Chapter 1 begins tomorrow. Make a review or Batta the Beast will make a visit to your girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 1

!!!!READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!!!!!

This is where we start the actual storyline, the prologues are over, I'm getting hits but still none of you seem to enjoy leaving reviews. Most of the fanfic will stay true to the storylines script, except you will notice some obvious differences. The next 10 chapters will focus on Lyn and Cloak, I will also include the optional side quest.

**NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ!!!!**

_**Fire Emblem 7: Bloodstained Blades**_

**_Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate_**

_Lyn and Cloak have set off on a quest with no real destination in mind. They stop off at Bulgar to pick up supplies_

Lyn: You've been really quiet since we've set out Cloak, anything wrong?

Cloak: No, I'm just thinking back.

Lyn: You said that you've been to Ilia before but changed the subject before I could really ask you anything about it.

Cloak: It was an unusual experience, I'm not to eager to talk about those.

Lyn: C'mon, I told you about the time that one guy was watching me bathe, I'm sure you can let out a strange tail in return.

Cloak: Persistent, aren't you?

Lyn: What it's taken you six months to realize that?

Cloak: Fine, I'll tell you a little bit. I was in the mountains, I was carrying too much stuff and I passed out, one of the knights found me and took me to the barracks, they didn't believe my story that I was a simple traveler and said that they would let me go if I defeated a Pegasus knight rookie.

Lyn: A rookie? Why did they do that?

Cloak: The girl you found from Ilia, did she tell you about it's 12th wing that was shut down?

Lyn: No.

Cloak: It's commander had appointed not only a rookie but a little girl at that to fight me. She was only 12 at the time. I refused to fight her and the commander said that if I didn't fight they wouldn't let me leave the mountains. The girl gave me her lance, she said that she didn't want to fight either, but the commander then gave her the same threat.

Lyn: So what happened?

Cloak: I compromised, I broke the girls lance and threw the head at the commander, she got angry and charged at me, I took out half their wing before another knight got them to stop. The rookie girl and her sisters let me stay at their house for a month while I got ready to set out, the little rookie had opened up to me finally but I had to leave because I had received a summon to Ostia that I couldn't ignore.

Lyn: You butchered half a unit by yourself?

Cloak: No, I knocked them out with the broken lance handle, I didn't want to scare the rookie. Except she did see me in combat once, I saved her when I silenced a brigand that tried to kidnap her.

Lyn: Who was the girl?

Cloak: That's the most you're getting out of me, you're not getting any names.

Lyn: Fine then, I'm not telling you the name of the girl I found in the tree!

Cloak: If I was interested I would've asked a while ago.

Lyn: Maybe you should relax a little. You've been so tensed up ever since we left your Ger.

Cloak: Someone's coming.

Lyn: What?

Knight: Wait o beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?

Cloak: Who the fu--

Lyn: Where are you from, sir knight that you would speak so freely to a stanger?

Cloak: No doubt Lycia. You're not one of the Ostians, are you?

Knight: (Ignoring Cloak) Ha! I thought you would never ask! I am from Lycia! I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire.

Lyn: Don't you mean "Home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

Knight: Ah, you are even more lovely when you are cruel.

Cloak: What kind of jackass made you a knight? I've seen unusual cavaliers but you are by far the most unusual I have ever seen.

Lyn: Let's not bother with asking. C'mon Cloak, let's go. We'll get our supplies later.

Knight: Wait please!

Second knight: Sain hold your tongue!

Sain: Ah Kent, my boon companion. Why such a severe expression?

Kent: If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be severe! Have you already forgotten that we are on a mission? We're not here for you to simply flirt around!

Sain: How could I remain silent in front of such beauty? It would be discourteous.

Kent: What do you know of courtesy?! Did you forget the bounty hunters around here? That giant no doubt would've cut your head off if you angered him!

Cloak: No, I learnt pacience with the Ostians.

Kent: Ostia? Why would they ask for a bounty hunter?

Cloak: There was a large group of mercenaries that were harassing innocents, they originally just called me in as a tracker but it turned out that they're soldiers were even more overconfident then that little lording.

Sain: A tracker? Are you an animal?

Cloak: Based on your terms yes. Now could you please move your horses?

Kent: Pardon?

Lyn: Your horses are blocking the road, could you move them please?

Kent: Ah, yes sorry. I'll get to that right away.

Lyn: Well atleast you seem honorable enough.

Kent: Hm? Excuse me but have we met before?

Lyn: Excuse me?

Sain: Hey! No fair Kent I saw her first!

Lyn: Tsk, I see that there are no decent men among the Caelin knights. (She walks off fairly agitated at Sain, Cloak follows her)

Kent: Wait it's not like that!! (Lyn is out of his shouting range) SAIN YOU JACKASS!!

Sain: What? I thought you were--

(Kent elbows Sain in the stomach)

Kent: I AM NOT LIKE YOU!!!!!!! Come! We must follow her! I suspect she might be--

Sain: Wait, she's our mission!? WAIT!!!

_Lyn and Cloak are going around the wall of Bulgar to find a store to gather some supplies, about five minutes later Lyn spots some figures moving towards them, fast_

Lyn: Cloak! We're being pursued! Is it those knights?

Cloak: No, those men aren't armored, they look like mercs.

Lyn: Mercenaries? Why are they after us?

Cloak: Wait… that face… It's a bandit named Zugu, what is that fool after?

Zugu: Heh heh, aren't you the pretty one? You're name is Lyndis, isn't it?

Lyn: Huh? What did you call me? Who are you?

Zugu: The things I'll do for gold, this is an absolute waste. COME AND GET HER BOYS!

(Several more bandits start to emerge from some nearby woods, Zugu goes back and sits on a bunch of rocks and watches his men from afar)

Cloak: Shit! I'm too low on throwing knives to go up against these numbers.

Lyn: Cant we do anything?

Cloak: If they were isolated then yes but they are too far spread apart.

Lyn: Well what can you do?

Cloak: I'll lessen the numbers that you have to face. (Cloak rushes up and slices the throat of one of the brigands, some of others start to rush to attack him, Cloak leads them away from Lyn, but there are still four who are waiting for her, not including their leader who looks a good deal tougher then them)

Lyn: Damnit, my sword wont last against them…

Kent: Milady! Hang on!

Lyn: Huh? You?

Sain: What's this? Such numbers against two people? WORTHLESS COWARDS!

Kent: Listen, we'll help you against these brigands, please tell me that sword of yours isn't for show

Lyn: I can fight, are you sure you can help?

Kent: Yes.

Sain: There! (Sain leaps onto his horse and pulls out a lance, Kent also climbs up on his horse. Sain rushes up to hit a brigand with his lance, but the brigand blocks with his axes large blade and then hits Sain) Agh!

Kent: Sain you fool! You know you're supposed to use swords against axes! Where's your sword!

Sain: One of those ladies stole it!

Kent: Argh! Here take my spare blade! (Kent tosses Sain a sword, Kent rides up and attacks the brigand, Lyn follows Kent and finishes the bandit off, over in the woods Cloak stops running and begins to attack the brigands. He ducks and weaves through the trees and attacks the brigands with his fists and large knife, one of them runs away and Sain spots him)

Sain: Aha! I'll take him on!

Kent: Sain, your lance?

Sain: Right! (Sain pulls the sword Kent tossed him out of it's scabbard and rushes at the enemy, Sain begins to swing his sword but it gets caught on a tree branch and Sain drops it, he gets his horse to reel back and avoid the attack, after that he picks up his sword)

Kent: Sain!

Sain: It's okay, he missed me!

Kent: Sain, watch where your swinging! That blade cant cut through tree branches!

Sain: Uh… Right!

Kent: Hang on, I'll help you! (Kent rides up and attacks the brigand Sain missed, but it's only a light wound)

Lyn: I'd better let them handle their problem. (Lyn heads north into the wooded area where Cloak was fighting, he snaps the neck of the last bandit and sees Lyn)

Cloak: Is the green haired one as lousy of a fighter as he looks?

Lyn: I'm afraid so.

Cloak: Listen, for now our plan is to route the enemy, after that we'll listen to why those knights followed us.

Lyn: Right!

Cloak: (He takes a look at his knife and sighs) The blades gotten dull, I'll need to sharpen it.

Lyn: Dull? It looks like it's about as sharp as the sword Sain was using.

Cloak: Those swords are dull, they're power is more from weight then sharpness. This knife is like my arm, I've been using it since I was ten, I need to keep it sharp or the blade will break, I can sharpen it but not fix a broken blade.

Lyn: Hang on, cant you use my extra sword?

Cloak: Let me see it.

(Lyn tosses an extra sword she kept hidden in her dress towards Cloak, he checks it)

Cloak: Bern scrap metal.

Lyn: That bad huh?

Cloak: It looks like those two dumbass knights have finished the brigand.

Lyn: Him?

(Lyn looks over and sees Kent pull his iron sword out of the brigands skull, Lyn also sees Sain's armor dented)

Lyn: Your name is Sain, right?

Sain: Yes! Sain the Gallant Man of Caelin.

Cloak: (Sarcastically) Right, and I'm the king of Ilia.

Lyn: Why haven't you healed yourself?

Sain: Hm? Why I've been injured! What a cad I am to wrinkle your perfect brow with worry.

Lyn: What are you talking about?

Cloak: I carry an extra vulnerary, but since you say you're fine maybe you wont tear your wound open just yet.

Sain: Wait, I'll take it!

Cloak: Thought so. (Cloak tosses Sain a vulnerary, he takes a sip of it)

Sain: Ah, much better! Thank you tall man! And you too my angle!

Lyn: … (she shakes her head)

Cloak: Two left, over the river. Sain, Kent, you two take the brigand on the bridge to the south, me and her will take the other two.

Kent: Right!

(Sain and Kent ride across a bridge and cut down a brigand, his buddy to the north sees this and then sees his own blood when Lyn cuts his eye, and then sees nothing when Cloak smashes him between the eyes)

Lyn: Was that crunching his nose?

Cloak: No, skull. That blow killed him.

Lyn: Ever think that you're too strong for your own good?

Cloak: I don't usually do overkill, I can restrain myself, I just didn't feel much need to do so against a damned brigand.

Lyn: Right, I'll handle the last one.

Zugu: Argh… accursed knights! Always meddling in others affairs! It was just supposed to be one girl!

Lyn: This will be over quickly if you don't struggle. (Lyn draws her sword and attacks, hitting Zugu's chest, but there isn't too much obvious damage, she couldn't go through his ribs. He swings his axe and hits her with it's blunt end. Lyn ignores the pain and massive bruise it left and attacks again, this time aiming at Zugu's gut, but she still didn't go too deep.

Zugu: Argh… you little bitch! I'll kill you!!!! (Zugu tries to lodge his axe in Lyn's forehead and misses, Lyn punches him in the eye, getting him to rear back a bit, and then Lyn sliced his throat, he slumps over, Lyn takes a sip of vulnerary to clear up her bruise)

Cloak: Brigands, they're like cockroaches. No matter how many you cut there is another one.

Lyn: Who were they?

Cloak: Thieves mostly, Zugu's group was specifically greedy and often attacked merchant convoys, except I never imagined that he'd come so close to Bulgar where the guards are always shooting at them. No doubt he was contracted.

(Sain and Kent ride up)

Lyn: So I guess now we listen to their story.

Cloak: Fine by me. Why are you two knights here?

Kent: Right, like you've heard we hail from Lycia.

Lyn: Lycia, that's the country to the northwest, over the mountains, isn't it?

Cloak: Yeah. Why are you here?

Kent: We were to be messengers to find the daughter of Marquess Caelin, her name was Madelyn.

Cloak: Sacae seems like an unusual place for a woman of that name to travel too.

Kent: Some 19 years ago Madelyn had eloped with a nomad named Hassan.

Cloak: Hassan?!

Kent: Yes, our lord the Marquess was heartbroken that his daughter abandoned him, but a few months ago we received a letter from her, saying that her, her husband, and her 18 year old daughter were living happily in the plains. I remember the Marquesses face when he suddenly found out that he was a grandfather.

Cloak: Madelyn and Hassan, huh? What did the letter say the girls name was?

Kent: She was named Lyndis after the Marquesses deceased wife.

Lyn: You don't mean…

Cloak: You're father and mother always referred to you as Lyndis when it was just the three of you. When your father got to trust me he told me your full name. So, you're the granddaughter of a Lycian noble, huh?

Lyn: Wait, what makes you thinks it's me?

Cloak: I know of no other Madelyn's here in Sacae, it's more a Lycian name then anything else. And the name Hassan? You know your fathers name surely.

Kent: I could tell it was you, you look so much like your dear mother, we only found out after we arrived here that Madelyn had been killed after sending the letter, but we were relieved to find out that her daughter was still alive, and was being watched over by a reliable bounty hunter?

Cloak: They say "reliable" behind my back a lot, don't they?

Lyn: You knew my mom?

Sain: We never actually met her, but we saw the portraits in the castle.

Cloak: Caelin was always boastful about how realistic their portraits were.

Lyn: I thought I was all alone, but now I have a grandfather? Lyndis, that name, I never thought I'd here it again… Wait, Zugu he called me Lyndis also!

Kent: How could he have known that?

Cloak: I'd think you know very well.

Sain: Lundgren!

Lyn: Lundgren?

Cloak: When I was in Ostia I met him, he's a spoiled basterd wasn't worthy of the crown of Caelin, if they found out that you were still alive that knocks him way down the list of next in line to the throne

Kent: He's your granduncle, he would want to kill you so he could get the crown.

Lyn: But I have no interest in any crown!

Cloak: He'd never believe you. He's one of the Lycian basterds that doesn't like nomads. He'd believe you were only after power, if we remain here then we'll just be a target for Bern mercenaries. If we get into Lycia, we should be able to avoid his attacks, the Marquess wouldn't allow him to take over the armies.

Lyn: So, what do we do? I'd like to meet him but…

Cloak: Simple. We'll travel with them. If they were sent here to find you then we should at least meet the man who went through such trouble to be able to see you.

Lyn: You're right.

Sain: Wait, who are you?

Cloak: I told you, my name isn't important.

Lyn: He lets me call him "Cloak", but I could never get him to give me a real name.

Kent: So you'd travel with us as well?

Cloak: I made a promise to Lyn's father to watch over her, no way I'd send her off with a couple of greenhorn knights and then sit around with my thumb in my ass.

Lyn: Don't be too dramatic Cloak. I wouldn't want to travel without you anyway.

Kent: Okay, it's settled. We'll take off tomorrow.

Lyn: Okay!

Next chapter: The Sword of Spirits

WRITE A REVIEW YOU BASTERDS!!!!


	5. Chapter 2

_!!!DISCLAIMER!!!_

I do not own Fire Emblem.

You do not own Fire Emblem

If you do own Fire Emblem, sorry I wasn't expecting someone from Japan to log onto this unlikely site

If you are a little wimp that cant handle cursing or biology on how to kill people, get the hell out.

**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ**

_**Fire Emblem Bloodstained Blades**_

_Written by PPGSlayer_

_**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits**_

_After killing Zugu, Lyn, Sain, Kent and Cloak stop to get supplies before heading towards a shrine._

Sain and Kent are walking with Lyn and Cloak

Lyn: It's going to be hard getting used to being called Lyndis

Cloak: I got used to you calling me "Cloak" rather quickly, I'm sure you will get used to having 3 more letters in your name.

Kent: So what other supplies do we need? We have dried meat, fruit, sword powder, and oats for our horses, do we need anything else?

Cloak: Let me stop at the blacksmith real quick, I'll sharpen my knife and your weapons.

Sain: Fear not! This mighty sword shall cut a swath through my enemies! I shall valiantly protect Lady Lyndis!

Cloak: Your throat shall valiantly be snapped if you don't stop talking like that. If that sword cant cut through a branch then it needs sharpening. Kent, it looks like your lance also needs it's head sharpened

Kent: True enough. Can you sharpen weapons?

Cloak: Yeah, I just need to pick up tools.

Kent: So aside from tending to our weapons, is their anything else we need to do?

Cloak: Find a place to lodge. If we have that man Lundgren sending bandits after us we shouldn't start a quest this close to Bulgar in broad daylight, we should set off in the morning.

Sain: So long? But why?

Cloak: Because it took the two of you to kill one brigand.

Sain: Ah ha! They were just persistent! A mighty knight of Caelin can cut down any enemy even if they are enduring a few blows!

Cloak: Let's hope you are not including your self in that count. Lyn was swifter then you even when she had first drawn her sword.

Sain: Do you wish to spar? I shall show you my swiftness!

Cloak: Do you wish to shut up? I'll show you how easy I can break your fucking jaw!

Lyn: Enough you two. Let's just get our weapons taken care of, after that we'll stop by the shrine and then find an inn.

Kent: Sain, try to keep your boasting to yourself. Even if you are an ally I must agree with Cloak that you are slow.

Sain: Ah Kent, surely you jest! We are swift-- (Kent punches Sain) Right… shutting up now.

Cloak: Nice hit.

_At the blacksmith Cloak himself starts to tend to the weapons, starting with Lyn's sword_

Kent: You seem to be very good at that, maybe you could leave the bounty hunter business and get a job as a craftsmen.

Cloak: My craft is nothing special.

Kent: But it is. I've never seen an iron sword look that sharp.

Cloak: They usually don't have much reason to be, these swords are meant to be disposable, but these weapons are all we have, we'll have to find some money later if we need more weapons. (Cloak wipes some metal fragments off Lyn's sword) Okay this should do it.

Kent: Maybe you should do Sain's sword next.

Cloak: (He looks at the sword Sain had) With the way he holds this I doubt it'd do him much good. Let me see his lance.

Kent: Uh… ah here it is (He tosses Sain's lance to Cloak, he inspects it)

Cloak: It looks like it gets a bit more use

Kent: Sain is much better with lances, that is actually his only real technique.

Cloak: (He starts sharpening the blade on Sain's lance with a stone) At least he has some.

Kent: He was picked to go all the way out here to Bulgar for a reason, me and him were very good cadets among the knights. Because of some problems with the Lycian league, Caelin couldn't spare any of it's imperial guard.

Cloak: I heard that Marquess Ostia is dead and Lord Uther has taken his place. Is that it?

Kent: Indeed.

Cloak: Are you sure it's safe to leave Sain alone with Lyn?

Kent: He'll flirt yes but he's smart enough not to do anything else.

Cloak: His hand twitches

Kent: Huh?

Cloak: Do not be surprised if Sain comes in with a red cheek.

Kent: You don't think he'd try and grab Lady Lyndis's ass, do you?

Cloak: It wouldn't surprise me one bit.

_Outside the blacksmith, Sain and Lyn are looking for any more supplies that are needed._

Lyn: (She comes out of a hut carrying a small sash with several small knives attached) Okay, this should be all that Cloak needs

Sain: Those tiny daggers? Surely a man of his strength would use a heavy lance or even a great sword.

Lyn: He likes knives. I never bothered to ask him why.

Sain: Perhaps he--

Lyn: Hmm? Oh look at that!

Sain: Hmm? (He spots a dress in one of the market stalls) Yes, you'd look beautiful in that.

Lyn: (She picks up a slim sword and draws it out of it's scabbard a bit) It's pretty sharp looking. (She turns to the owner of the weapons stall) How much for this sword?

Stall owner: That Wo Dao? It's 1250 coins.

Lyn: Whoa. I don't have enough.

Stall owner: Those Wo Dao's are works of art, you don't see a lot of them made for combat like that one. That's why it is so expensive

Lyn: Drat. (She puts the sword back on the stall) Shall we see if Kent and Cloak are done with the weapons?

Sain: Ah, maybe we should give them a bit more time.

Lyn: Fine. Maybe we should see if we can find an inn.

Sain: Ah, yes a brilliant idea milady!

Lyn: (She starts walking, Sain is behind her, she hears him trip over something) Sain, are you okay?

Sain: Do not worry my lady Lyndis, tis but a scratch!

Sacaen: Watch where you're going!

Lyn: Weren't you paying attention Sain?

Sain: I'm afraid not. I was distracted by your beauty.

Lyn:… (She shakes her head and starts walking again, Sain follows her, staring at her ass)

_Back at the blacksmith, Cloak is finishing up with the weapons_

Kent: (He watches as Cloak gets to work on his large knife) You seem to enjoy using that knife.

Cloak: Swords and Lances only have one use, attacking. Knives and axes have multiple uses, and that's why several nomads will use them over such weapons. Weapons that can be used for hunting like knives or bows are popular with the nomad hunters. I can use this knife as a tool as well as a weapon, that's why I take care of it. That's why it has lasted 12 years.

Kent: Impressive. (Kent picks up his newly sharpened sword and takes a practice swing) You have really balanced out my sword, it's like it's a sword made for a lord now rather then the disposable iron blade you started with.

Cloak: I didn't make it overly sharp, if I did then the blade would be too easy to break. Steel swords can normally be sharpened and still last. With your sword as it is now you'll be able to cut through branches at least

Kent: What is your knife made of though? It looks like it's a complex work of art

Cloak: It's an old technique used for some of Sacae's most legendary swords. It's iron and steel folded over each other. The body of the blade is mostly iron so that it can hit without breaking, while most of the blade is steel to add on an edge.

Kent: Are other swords like that?

Cloak: Not many anymore, Wo Dao's are pretty rare, the technique to make swords like my knife or the Katti's or even a Wo Dao are complicated, and it also is true that it takes a lot longer to make a weapon using the art of folding metal compared to simply hammering. It took the blacksmith who made my knife two weeks to finish (Cloak takes a look at his knife, and then returns it to it's sheath) Let's go before Sain makes a mess of things.

Kent: Right. (he puts his sword scabbard back on his belt and picks up his lance) Next we head for the shrine?

Cloak: Yeah, after that we can rest.

Kent: Very well.

_Back outside Cloak and Kent find Lyn and Sain_

Cloak: Lyn, here's your blade (Cloak hands Lyn her sword, she straps it onto her belt)

Lyn: Thanks. Here (She hands Cloak the throwing knives. He hangs it over his shoulder)

Cloak: Okay. Did you two find an inn?

Sain: Yes, everything is prepared.

Cloak: Okay, we'll set off for the shrine, after that we can rest.

Sain: (He spots Kent's lance) Kent, your lance looks amazing! It's like a lance made for a lord.

Kent: Oh yes (He hands Sain his lance) Cloak couldn't mend your sword, so for now you can stick with that

Sain: Do not worry. I will not need a blade with a weapon so fine! I shall protect milady with my very life!

Cloak: And people think I'm overdramatic. C'mon, let's go.

Lyn: You two coming?

Kent: Yes, lead the way.

_On the outskirts of Bulgar the Mani Katti's shrine is in an uproar._

Lyn: What's going on?

Cloak: I don't know.

Kent: Look, someone is coming

(A woman runs up to them)

Woman: Listen, we need help! Someone is trying to steal the Mani Katti! He's trapped the bishop behind the throne and is threatening to tear down the shrine because he cant draw the sword!

Cloak: Damn! (Some more villagers in their cabins are watching this)

Man: This isn't good!

Sain: Ha ha! Never fear! We knights of Caelin shall protect the shrine!

Cloak: A little late for that Sain, it's already been taken. We need to get inside. Problem is your horses cant cross those crags over their.

Woman: Wait, the wall over there by those abandoned forts is damaged. You people should be able to break through

Cloak: Any idea whose taken the shrine?

Woman: He looked like a mercenary, he was traveling with some brigands

Cloak: Not very helpful.

Lyn: C'mon, we need to protect the sword!

Cloak: Fine. Let's go in then.

Man: I'll guide you four to the damaged wall.

_The old man points out a cracked wall_

Man: Can you break through the wall?

Cloak: (He walks up and taps on the wall) Yeah. Sain! Kent! Help me break this thing down. Lyn, you get ready to leap in blades swinging.

Lyn: Right!

Kent: Right here? (He whacks part of the wall with the handle of his lance)

Cloak: Yeah

Sain: (He rides up on his horse and whacks the wall with his lance, the wall starts crumbling)

Cloak: Okay, almost (He twists a little, then does a spin kick, smashing his leg against the wall, it crumbles, Lyn leaps over the wreckage and draws her sword to cut down a brigand who was on the outside of the wall, she cleaves right through him)

Lyn: Anyone else?

Cloak: (He walks over the wreckage, followed by Kent, who got his horse to leap over the mess, Sain also followed) I don't see anymore brigands. I guess all that's left is that basterd on the throne there

Glass: Ha! Who do you think you are?! Do you think you can stand a chance against me?

Lyn: I'll make you eat those words! (She rushes up and swings her sword, Glass is a lot faster then the brigands and manages to avoid getting cut in half, he swings his own blade, Lyn fails to dodge and gets a large slice on her shoulder, Lyn drops her sword) Damn!

Kent: Hang on Lyndis! (He draws his sword and rides up, swiftly swinging and decapitating Glass)

Sain: Whoa, Cloak you really gave him a nice sword.

Cloak: Be silent. I don't see the Mani Katti on the corpse. And where's the bishop?

Kent: Lyndis, are you wounded?

Lyn: (She pours a little vulnerary an her cut, it closes up quickly) Yeah, I'll be okay, it didn't go deep.

(A door unlocks next to the throne, an old priest walks through)

Bishop: Your dress, are you one of the Locra?

Lyn: Yes, I'm Lyn, the chieftains daughter. Is the Mani Katti safe?

Bishop: Yes, I have it with me. Thank you for saving the shrine. I shall allow you to touch the Mani Katti, and pray for safe journey.

Lyn: Thank you! (She touches the swords scabbard, it starts glowing) Hmm?

Bishop: Ah.. it's the power of the spirits! Lyn, they have looked into your soul, they call out to you.

Lyn: What does it all mean?

Bishop: It means that you are it's rightful owner, you are destined to wield the Mani Katti.

Lyn: No… I cant, I couldn't….

Bishop: If you desire proof, draw the sword.

Lyn: (She tugs on the swords handle, it quickly comes out of the scabbard) It came out, effortlessly.

Priest : I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands.

Lyn : My sword?

Priest : It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on.

Lyn : Yes... Yes, sir!

_Outside the shrine Lyn holds up the Mani Katti and looks at it_

Sain: So that is the Mani Katti, a blade without equal.

Lyn: The most legendary sword in all of Sacae, in my hands. I cant believe it

Kent: It is not so strange. I have heard many tales of blades across the land calling out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw it, I felt something special, as if the sword was waiting for you to draw it.

Lyn: Stop it… I'm nothing special…

Sain: Look at it this way Milady, some weapons feel more comfterable in other peoples hands. The Mani Katti itself feels comfterable in only your hands, I doubt it would even let Cloak wield it.

Lyn: But Cloak is twice as powerfull as I am.

Cloak: Power doesn't matter. If the forgers of the Mani Katti worried about power, if the spirits worried about power, then the blade wouldn't be that sharp, or that well made. The sword seeks a wielder worthy, and it determines that by your skill, not strength. Your technique and skill is just perfect for a sword like that.

Lyn: So it's, my sword…

Cloak: Yes. Take good care of it. If it needs sharpening I will teach you how to do so.

Lyn: Thank you.

Up next is the question that sets apart most fanfic writers on Fire Emblem: will this writer make Florina a lesbian? If you know me you know the answer, but still, read the next chapter and write a review. Slayer out.


	6. Chapter 3

_**!!!ATTENTION!!!**_

I do not own Fire Emblem

You do not own Fire Emblem

If by some freak chance you actually DO own Fire Emblem, ignore the above comment

If you are trying to read this shit to try and sue me, get the hell out.

If you cant handle cursing, get the hell out

If you are a crazy yaoi or yuri nut, prepare to be disappointed

**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ!!!!!**

_**Fire Emblem: Bloodstained Blades**_

_**Chatper 3: Band of Mercenaries**_

_**Written by PPGSlayer**_

_About five hours have passed since Lyn and her company had set out from Bulgar on their way to Caelin. In order to avoid crossing through a tundra, the group plans to head through Bern. The border of Bern and Sacae is a large mountain range, home to many bandits. One bandit group is specifically cruel, the Taliver. However there is another group that is mainly thieves, pillagers and rapist, who are sellers of whores that were forced into labor. Lyn is about to witness the atrocities of both groups_

_Lyn, Cloak, Kent and Sain are coming up to a walled area at the foot of the Taliver mountain range which separates Sacae from Bern, at the foot of the mountains are several villages, one of which is in ruins, fresh corpses scattered about, woman, children and elders_

Lyn: Oh my god…

Kent: What has happened here? The village is… the people…

Sain: Why doesn't this areas Marquess do anything about this?! This is inhuman! All these people…

Cloak: No Marquess or chief or king holds power in this part of Sacae. (Cloak spots a dead body of a brigand among the ruins) Taliver. Worst of the worst. The monsters wiped out Lyn's village half a year ago. They don't steal, they don't kidnap, they just murder. They kill anyone that stands in their way. The only people who dare to even try to do anything about this are bounty hunters and mercenaries.

Lyn: (She spots the body of a little girl in the ruins, an axe wound in her chest) I can't believe those monsters would do this to children even…

Cloak: That's the reason I am compared to an animal when it comes to tracking. To track an animal, you need an animal, those Taliver aren't human, they're beasts, so I track them as a beast would. This looks like their last hurrah though, by the looks of some of the bodies some mercenaries fought with the Taliver as well. I doubt they'll be coming back down this side of the mountain anytime soon.

Kent: Milady… Cloak what are we to do about this

Cloak: There is another tribe of Sacaens very close to here, they'll bury the villagers. I'd like to help but if we're on our way to Caelin we'll want to move through Bern before the end of this month, after that the weather will have wild snowfalls, this I the only safe time of year in these mountains.

Sain: (He walks over to comfort Lyn) Milady, are you okay?

Lyn: I'll make those monsters pay; I'll not run away again! I'll crush their axes and I'll cut them down, and make sure they pay for all their crimes!

Sain: When that time comes you shall have my lance to aid you.

Lyn: Sain…

Cloak: Hmm? Did you hear something?

Kent: Yes, it sounded like a scream, but…

Cloak: That voice… was it…

Lyn: Cloak, up there!

(Lyn, Sain, Kent and Cloak run up to a village on the other side of the cross shaped wall, there is a Pegasus knight surrounded by two brigands)

Brigand leader: Hey you, little girlie! You gonna apologize?!

Girl: Uh… I uh…

Brigand grunt: Heh heh, she's quite a catch their eh buddy? The boss will pay us a pretty penny for her; we can buy some really good ale with that dough!

Brigand leader: Heh, she roughed me up a bit, so it's no more then she deserves. I'm sure the boss can have fun with her.

Girl: I… I…

Brigand grunt: What about this flying mule?

Girl: NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!

Brigand leader: Oh, what's this now? Now she's getting feisty.

Girl: Do what you want with me, just please leave her alone!

Brigand grunt: Ha! Silly twit! Pegsi can only be found in Ilia, their worth twice as much as you are! I'm sure the right buyer would give is a fortune for this horse!

Girl: No, please you can't!

Brigand leader: Let's get moving before she tries to sting us with her little lance

Kent: Brigands! Lady Lyndis be on guard!

Cloak: Huh? Is that…

Lyn: I know that Pegasus! FLORINA! IS THAT YOU FLORINA?!

Girl: Lyn?! (She breaks away from the brigands and runs up to Lyn, her pegasus following her) Lyn!

Lyn: Florina, what are you doing here?!

Florina: I came to find you after I heard that your village was destroyed, but when you left I came to follow you… I… (Her eyes water)

Lyn: Florina, calm down.

Florina: I had came here to see what was wrong with the village to the northeast, when I encountered those brigands, and I…

Lyn: You didn't land your pegasus on them, did you?

Florina: Well… just a little…

Brigand leader: Ha! She admitted it!

Lyn: Didn't you apologize?

Florina: Yes, several times but they wouldn't listen… (Florina starts crying)

Cloak: Hey, calm down. (He turns to the bandit leader) You're not injured and she's not a threat to you. Begone, the business of your group doesn't mean a damn thing to me Migal!

Migal: How'd you know… forget it! The girl comes with us! I don't care if we have to get rid of those knights and you to get her! (He shouts out) C'mon out boys! I don't care about the men, but take the girls with us!

Cloak: Basterds! (He reaches back and grabs the hilt of his knife)

Florina: Lyn…

Lyn: Florina, you can fight, cant you?

Florina: Yes, I have a good lance also…

Lyn: Okay, if you see any sword wielders take them out, if any trouble comes up then fly over to Cloak, he can protect you. Can't you Cloak?

Cloak: No problem.

Florina: (She climbs onto her pegasus and flies up) I see a mercenary…

Lyn: Go ahead and attack him, your pegasus is fast, you may get scratched but he's no real threat to you.

Florina: Right! (She flies over the wall on her pegasus)

Cloak: That girl…

Kent: Is something wrong?

Cloak: Lyn, check that town their, it looks like they don't know the bandits have come down, get them to close the village gates, if we start killing bandits then they wont care about opening the towns gates!

Lyn: Right. (She darts into a town, all the doors are closed and the streets are empty, she walks up a bit more) Anyone here?

Man: Begone! We've got no more gold for you bandits!

Lyn: Wait, I'm not a bandit! I'm here to help!

Young man: Hang on, I'll go and see what's going on. (A door opens and an archer comes out) You're not a bandit!

Lyn: No, I'm not! We're trying to protect the town! You need to close the gates!

Young man: Hang on, my names Wil. The villagers here were nice to me; I'll give you a hand in getting rid of the bandits. I'm a good marksmen, and can hit them over that wall

Lyn: Good! We'd be glad to have you help us Wil.

(Lyn leaves the village followed by Wil, the town's gates close in front of them. Sain and Kent head towards the east side of the wall following the bandit's leader who retreated, but then a scream rings out)

Lyn: Florina?! Cloak was that-- CLOAK?!

(Lyn sees Cloak climbing rapidly up the wall, he leaps over it)

_On the other side of the wall Florina killed a mercenary but a brigand wielding a big axe snuck up on her._

(Florina tries to ride off but the Brigand swings his axe, hitting her back. She screams again and then leans forward, falling off her pegasus, the Brigand begins approaching her, she tries to get up but collapses from the pain in her back, the brigand grabs her and rolls her over, he laughs and reaches for Florina's breastplate, but then he sees Cloak jumping down from the top of the wall, and then he sees a throwing knife lodged in his axe hand)

Bandit: ARGH!! YOU SON OF A--

Cloak: (He darts up extremely fast and hits the bandit with his knee, the bandit collapses, Cloak grabs his chin and then snaps the bandits neck, and then he kicks the body away from Florina) Are you okay?

Florina: Huh? Who… ahh!! (Florina tries to get up but the wound on her back suddenly throbs, she collapses on her back, trying to hold up her hands thinking that Cloak will try to do the same thing as the brigand)

Cloak: Do you remember me? Florina, isn't it?

Florina: Who… (she begins crying, being extremely afraid. Cloak walks up and kneels down close to her)

Cloak: (he softens his voice) It's been six years. A long time since the 12th wing… (Cloak removes his hood and then pulls away the cover on his face, showing his face to Florina)

Florina: It's… you?

(Cloak pulls out a vulnerary and rolls over Florina, he applies it to the wound on her back and it closes up a little, Florina climbs up to her knees, turns around and then leaps into Cloak, sobbing)

Florina: It's you!! You're the one who…

Cloak: You're a long way from Ilia, I thought your older sister was going to train you.

Florina: Mi--

Cloak: Please don't call me by my name.

Florina: Where did you go?! You helped me so much, I thought you were coming back, but you… (She tries to calm down, Cloak wraps his arms around her)

Cloak: Ostia's job took a while, I tried to find you in Ilia but Fiora had said you had headed to Sacae for a while. I couldn't track something that flies so I instead had to continue my… work

Florina: I'm sorry, I was with--

Cloak: I never expected that Lyn would get us to meet up again. Florina, you're not so dwarfed by your pegasus now, I see that you've been practicing.

Florina: Why are you traveling with Lyn?

Cloak: She'll explain to you after this battle, for now we should wrap up this fight, after that we'll get some time to talk.

Florina: Did you tell her your name?

Cloak; You're the only one alive now that knows my real name Florina, I told you it because you were to shy to open up to a cloaked hunter with no name. Lyn calls me Cloak, and I haven't had much reason to have her call me anything else.

Florina: Cloak? Okay. You're fighting as well?

Cloak: Yeah. I'll stay close to you incase another brigand tries to have fun with you.

Florina: Thank you… (She starts crying again)

Cloak: Florina, enough tears. I'm happy to see you again too, but now we must fight.

Florina: (She catches her breath and calms down) Right. MAKAR!! (Florina's pegasus comes back down from the sky and lands next to her, she climbs back on) Do you need Makar to carry you?

Cloak: (He recovers his face and hair) No. I can climb. (Cloak dashes back up to the wall and climbs to the top, right in time to get Florina to stop flying as Wil shoots an arrow into a brigand from the other side, Florina panics)

Florina: Cloak! Archer!!

Lyn: Florina! Are you okay?!

Cloak: She's fine, is that boy friend or foe?!

Wil: Boy?! I'm 18 give me a break!

Cloak: I'm 20, I give no breaks. Are you an enemy or not?

Lyn: This is Wil, he's with us.

Wil: I see that the girls a pegasus knight so it doesn't surprise me that she's scared of me, but you need to lighten up a little big guy.

Florina: I'm sorry, just looking at a bow makes me scared…

Cloak: Florina, none of the brigands will be able to catch up with you now, go to that village up north there and get them to close their gates.

Florina: Right! (Florina flies down to a village and spots a woman hanging laundry) Hey! They're bandits attacking!

Woman: Bandits?!

Florina: Yes! You need to close the village gate! (She flies lower to the woman)

Woman: Thank you, we'll close the gates. Here, (She pulls out a bag) Take this, there is an armory southeast of here, use this to purchase some equipment

Florina: (She takes the sack) Thank you. My friends and I will drive off the bandits! (She flies up over the village and sees Lyn, Kent, Sain and Wil gathering at a gap in the wall, a brigand dashes up to Lyn and tries to cut her, he misses and Lyn slices his head off with the Mani Katti, and then narrowly dodges an arrow, Wil fires over the wall and hits the archer who fired it, Florina then spots Cloak on the edge of the wall, signaling for her, she flies up) Cloak, is anything wrong?

Cloak: Listen, as long as you are here you should keep practicing. You see that mercenary down there?

Florina: There's also a brigand though.

Cloak: I know. I'll charge and you fly overhead, I'll cut down the brigand, after that I want you to dive bomb the mercenary, you're slim lance shouldn't be too difficult to do that with.

Florina: Right.

Cloak: We'll meet up with Lyn and the others after that north of the armory (He jumps off the wall and then dashes forward)

(Cloak dashes up to one of the last brigands and draws his knife, swiftly cutting him down, his mercenary buddy standing close to him tries to run, but is then hit by Florina's lance as she flies down on Makar and skewers him through the chest, she pulls the lance out)

Cloak: Was that Farina's move?

Florina: Yes... but after you left there was an argument between her and Fiora, I actually haven't gotten much practice outside what you and Farina taught me.

Cloak: Great. Listen, there's one more brigand, you try and fight him

Florina: The leader?! But I can't beat him!

Cloak: I'll intervene with my throwing knives if need be, don't worry.

(Lyn and the other four ride up to Cloak and Florina)

Lyn: Florina, you're not scared of Cloak?

Florina: Uh… well…

Cloak: Lyn, try and make sure the road to the west is secure, me and Florina will take care of Migal.

Lyn: Wait, Florina is…

Florina: Don't worry Lyn, I'll do my best.

_Florina lands behind Migal, Cloak is hiding in the ruined village, within knife range_

Florina: Umm… excuse me

(Migal puts down a lamb shank he was eating and turns to face Florina)

Migal : Huh? It's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?

Florina : Well... no... But... this really is... my fault... Really... So, can we...

Migal : What?! C'mon, lass, out with it!

Florina : I'm sorry. Can we... Can we just stop fighting now?

Migal : You've got to be kidding. After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!

Florina : Eeek!

Migal: You're coming with us! I promise you that!! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!

(Florina grabs her slim lance and tenses up, Migal swings his axe at her, but she then thrusts her lance forward, hitting the shoulder of Migal's axe arm, he drops his axe and grabs his arm, he then reaches out for his axe with his left hand when one of Cloaks knives hits his left shoulder, this time the arm goes limp because Cloak tossed it into a tendon)

Cloak: Migal of the Ganelon, you basterds are wandering into some pretty dangerous territory, you're men are weaker then the Taliver

Migal: A bounty hunter huh? Ha! Those Taliver ran with their tails between their legs once they found out that someone collected the bounty on their chief's head! This is Ganelon's territory now! Those basterds didn't know how to deal, now we can loot and kidnap all we want!

Cloak: Your business with the kidnapped prostitutes is the concern of Bern, not me, however this area isn't up for grabs by Ganelon, the Kutolah will protect this area now.

Migal: You must be out of your head! If you kill me then my brothers will hunt you down!

Cloak: No, hunting down scum is my job, I'll kill you Migal, and then I'll cut down any Ganelon fool enough to pursue me and my company! (Cloak draws his large knife and then slices deep into Migal's chest, he let's out a gurgled scream and then dies) C'mon Florina, let's find Lyn.

Florina: You said something like that before, to the man that tried to kidnap me from Ilia…

Cloak: You know my reason to hate bandits like them, the Ganelon are kidnappers, they kidnap and rape girls, after that they force them to work as whores until the girls die. They're not as bloodthirsty as the Taliver however it would be a mistake to let them live, just like the Taliver

Florina: Lyn's village, it was attacked by the Taliver, and then you killed their leader to protect Lyn.

Cloak: Hassan is dead.

Florina: I heard, Lyn's parents both were killed

Cloak: I talked to Hassan before he died, I tried to save the village but Hassan told me that it was already lost and to go after Lyn.

Florina: Is Lyn aware that we know each other?

Cloak: No, I told Lyn pieces of your story about time in the 12th wing, but I never gave her your name, it looks like you never told her about the 12th wing though.

Florina: I know, I didn't want to talk about it, Lyn is was one of the only girls close to my age that I didn't get nervous around, so I tried to stay at least a little strong for her, I cant stop myself from crying when I think back to that, I know you now, and I know you're a friend now, but I was so afraid back then…the commander was so horrible to the recruits… she always yelled and slapped me… (She starts to cry again but Cloak walks up to her and lifts her off her pegasus, holding her close to him)

Cloak: Florina, I'd never turn my blade on you to hurt you. Staying with you and your sisters in Ilia gave me a bit of peace that I never saw while tracking bandits, I never felt so happy after my village was wiped out.

Florina: (She stops crying and looks up to Cloak) Was that why you showed me your face and told me your name?

Cloak: Yes.

Florina: We should find Lyn.

Cloak: Just don't panic, you and Lyn are the only girls in a company of what I think will probably be six

Florina: I'll do my best… (Her voice isn't very confident after hearing that)

_To the northwest Lyn sees Makar flying in the air and dashes to meet Florina, Cloak is following close by_

Cloak: They're leader is dead, it wasn't Taliver.

Lyn: Florina! Why are you here?

Florina: Well… you remember what I said after the knighting ceremony last year?

Lyn: Yes, you said that you were going to find a good soldier to train with to help you become a full fledged pegasus knight.

Florina: Yeah, I was going to set out to find him, but I wanted to talk to you first before I left, but when I flew towards your village I saw the grave markers, and then found out that you had left with a bounty hunter.

Lyn: Did you try and follow me?

Florina: I was worried, I didn't here that you had learnt how to fight.

Lyn: Florina, I'm more worried about you.

Florina: Me?

Lyn: Most mercenaries are men, right? I cant imagine you being all conferrable around them.

Florina: I've always wanted to be a pegasus knight, and I've always dreamt that it would… work out somehow… but after today I'm not so sure… maybe I should just give up… (Florina starts crying)

Lyn: Don't cry, Florina… Cloak cant you do anything to help her?

Cloak: Florina, no dream should be given up just because of being afraid of something, your dream of being a pegasus knight shouldn't be abandoned because you're shy. (He looks up and spots Sain) Hell…

Sain: Lovely Florina, I have a wonderful idea!

Kent: Oh no… SAIN!

Sain: You should come with us! With the addition of Wil, we're a fine group of soldiers and freelancers!

Wil: Hold on, did you just include me?

Sain: Of course! We are destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's group of mercenaries is a fine way to train!

Kent: Sain, this is no joking matter!!

Florina: Mercenaries?

Cloak: More or less, mostly he's an idiot.

Florina: Lyndis?

Lyn: Uh…

Cloak: I'll help you explain Lyn. For now Sain's right about something at least, would you travel with us? I wouldn't be able to think straight knowing I left a greenhorn out in the wild not being able to hold her lance because she's afraid of men.

Florina: Travel with you and Lyn? Truly? I would be so happy!

Sain: Fantastic!! Beauteous Florina, I am a knight of Caelin! My name is Sain!

Florina: EEEK!! STAY BACK!! DON'T GET CLOSE!! (She hides behind Cloak)

Sain: Ah, so beautiful yet so modest

Cloak: So brave yet so stupid. Sain, you really are a rare knight.

Kent: I beg your forgiveness, calling us mercenaries…

Lyn: No, it's alright. Can I trust you and Cloak to make sure Florina feels safe though?

Kent: You have only but to ask

Wil: So, hang on, is it really okay if I travel with you?

Cloak: I see no real harm in you tagging along, but if you oppose then I wont hold you to Sain's tongue

Wil: No, actually I'd be great full, All my money was stolen, so I'm at a bit of a crossroad. I'd be glad to join Lyndis's Legion

Lyn: "Lyndis's Legion"? This keeps getting stranger and stranger Cloak.

Cloak: I've heard worse. Besides, being a bounty hunter isn't to different from being a mercenary if you try to ignore the extremely specific details.

Lyn: Right. For now I guess I can try and talk to Florina and get her filled in.

Cloak: Indeed. Kent, Sain, we'll take a break in that village before setting off again, we still have enough daylight to get Florina and Wil up to terms with what's going on.

Kent: Right.

_Inside the village, after the introductions are passed Lyn stops to talk to Florina in private_

Lyn: Florina, I got a question to ask you.

Florina: Is anything wrong Lyn?

Lyn: Do you know Cloak?

Florina: Uh… I guess I can tell you.

Lyn: What?

Florina: You remember, I told you about an expert soldier that I met before, he was really gentle and nice and would be able to help me train?

Lyn: Yes.

Florina: That was Cloak, I didn't want you to worry about me since I was traveling with a bounty hunter

Lyn: How do you know him?

Florina: Well… when I was 12 we met… he helped me a lot… I'd rather not talk about it… he'll do better telling the story anyway.

Lyn: You're not nervous of him?

Florina: I had plenty of time to talk to him, he was so kind to me, he protected me from a bandit, but even though he had such strength when I cried around him he would be so gentle, but then he had to leave on a mission, I'm glad to see him now though.

Lyn: I'm even more glad that he's with us now, if he's a man that you're not nervous around and he's that skilled I'm sure he can help you with your shyness and your dream

Florina: I'm going out for a bit Lyn.

Lyn: Okay., we're setting off in an hour so don't go too far

Florina: Don't worry.

_Florina walks into some woods close to the village, she soon spots Cloak_

Cloak: You remember that I told you I like forests, huh?

Florina: Cloak, you helped Lyn a lot, although I met her later then you she's a good friend of mine, I'm glad you helped her, I just wished I knew of a way to thank you…

Cloak: Don't worry about it.

Florina: Hey, you and Lyn aren't… well…

Cloak: No, nothing that deep, she likes me in a totally different way that you do.

Florina: You're not friends with her?

Cloak: She knows that I cant settle with being her body guard, Lyn would try and dismiss me once we got to Caelin

Florina: You'd go back to bounty hunting?

Cloak: I dunno… to be honest I'd rather go back to Ilia, help you hone your skills, even meet Fiora again.

Florina: I'd love that too... listen, Cloak…

Cloak: Yes?

Florina: I… well…

Cloak: Anything wrong?

Florina: After we reach Caelin, if Lyn doesn't need you to travel with her anymore, would you please let me travel with you and train with you?

Cloak: (He leaps out of the tree he was lounging in and lands next to Florina) If you want me too, I'll let you travel with me, I'll stop bounty hunting so I can train you and help you become a pegasus knight, maybe even help you get over your shyness.

Florina: (She hugs Cloak, trying to hold back her tears of joy) Thank you…

Cloak: Florina…

Like I said in the intro, Yuri fans would be very disappointed. I've got plans for all… well okay I've got plans for MOST yes most characters, and it'll not be so crazy. There is no yaoi or yuri in this fanfic. I'll update it later, write a review! And do not write a review to simply argue about Florina's sexuality. Slayer out.


	7. Chapter 4

_**!!!!DISCLAIMERS!!!!**_

I do not own Fire Emblem

You do not own Fire Emblem

If you actually DO own Fire Emblem, ignore the above comment

You may not read this shit just to sue me

**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ!!!!**

_**Fire Emblem: Bloodstained Blades**_

_**written by PPGSlayer**_

_**Bitten by Kiba, PPGSlayer's dog**_

__

_Lyn and Cloak's group have set off after defeating the bandits, they managed to put a few miles between them and the village. It is close to nightfall, and they decide to stop for a rest_

**_Chapter 4: In Occupations Shadow_**

_Wil went ahead and spotted an old ruined fortress_

Wil: Ah! This should suffice! Tonight's bed!

Sain: In this mildewy old fortress? Surely you jest Wil! We can do better then that

Cloak: The towns up ahead are frequently under attack from the bandits. They won't have time for charity, what money we have we need to save for provisions or weapons.

Lyn: Besides, who wants to be cramped up in one of those inns anyway? I'd rather stay out here with a good view of the sky.

Florina: I'll be fine here.

Sain: Ah! And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies

Cloak: Don't get your hopes up.

Kent: Sain, you and I both will remain awake and stand guard. Cloak is our guide and he'll need more rest then we will. We will sleep in shifts and alternate watch

Sain: Damn.

(A woman starts walking outside from the fortress with a heavy limp)

Woman: I... forgive my intrusion, my name is Natalie. I'm from a small village not far from here and... ow! (She starts to fall onto Lyn, Lyn catches her)

Lyn: Are you all right? Hm? Your leg...

Natalie: its fine, it's from a childhood sickness.

Cloak: Let me see... (He takes a look at Natalie's injured leg, the knee and hip are both misshaped) Damn.

Natalie: It's all right, I can't travel very far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much.

Cloak: What are you doing out here?

Natalie: Oh… I was looking for my husband. He was trying to raise some money to get my leg mended. He left the village a while ago and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I fear he might have gotten into something dangerous. (She pulls out a small portrait) Here's a picture of him, but its poor likeness. His name is Dorcas, have you seen him?

(Cloak takes the picture and looks at it, Lyn also looks)

Lyn: No, I haven't seen him at all.

Cloak: He looks like he wouldn't be that hard to find though.

Natalie: I see… well if you do see him, tell him that Natalie is looking for him.

Lyn: I'll tell him, I promise.

_On the other side of a hill about a quarter of a mile away from the fortress_

Bandit grunt: That's them Carjiga! Those are the guys that killed Migal!

Carjiga: They don't look like much.

Bandit grunt: Ha! They're planning to hole up in that old fortress! Perfect! We'll wait for nightfall, and then we'll--

Carjiga: Don't be an idiot! There's only a few of them, and they have three girls with them also! If we attack at night, we'll be a laughing stock! Plus, we might accidentally hurt the women. That'd be wasteful!

Bandit grunt: You're right Carjiga! You are so smart!

Carjiga: We get to avenge Migal, and get a few whores while we're at it! Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Spread out you rogues! Surround the castle, kill the men and take the women before it gets too dark to see!

_The bandits begin to move around the fortress, Carjiga then spots a man with a heavy build and several throwing axes_

Carjiga: You there! Your name is Dorcas, right?

Dorcas: …

Carjiga: You haven't done much since you joined us. If all those axes aren't for show, then prove it!

Dorcas: What do I need to do?

Carjiga: One of those girls is unarmed in their. Go in through the north-east entrance and capture her! I'll buy her off of you even. You want gold, then get to work.

Dorcas: … (He starts to move towards the fortress)

_Natalie, Lyn and Wil are sitting around a small fire they made in the inside of the fortress while Cloak, Sain, and Kent are keeping their eyes open, Florina is on top of the fortress feeding her pegasus. Cloak looks and spots the bandits moving around_

Cloak: Heads up! We're under attack!

Kent: Where? Shit! We're surrounded!

Cloak: Florina, get down here! Lyn, douse the fire!

Wil: What's going… hell! Bandits!

Sain: Do we ride out and meet them?

Lyn: Natalie can't move on her leg fast enough to avoid them, we'll just have to defend the fortress until they run off. Cloak, can you see the leader?

Cloak: Yeah, if we can make it to nightfall or kill the man, then they'll run off.

Sain: Here they come!

Cloak: Sain, Kent, you two cover the front entrance. Wil, Lyn, the wall to the west is crumbling, the bandits will try and break through it. You two be ready. There is no ceiling over their, so you should be able to shoot them over the wall Wil.

Lyn: What about you?

Cloak: Florina, you're with me. We'll cover the north-east entrance, you fly overhead and watch out for archers or mercenaries.

Florina: Yes.

Lyn: Sain, Kent, do you have enough vulnerary?

Sain: I have two doses, and Kent has a full one.

Lyn: Good, here (She tosses Sain her iron sword) I'll use the Mani Katti, watch out for the brigands!

Cloak: Natalie, stay there! Shout if one of the bandits gets too close.

Natalie: Uh… yes! (She limps into the back of the fortress)

Carjiga: EVERYONE ATTACK!

(Sain and Kent ride up to the front entrance and draw their swords, Lyn and Wil get close to the weak west wall, and Cloak and Florina get to the north-east wall)

Wil: Oh boy! Here they come!

(Kent and Sain start cutting down the bandits as they come, Wil shoots an arrow over the wall and hits a bandit)

Florina: There's a whole lot of brigands, and a couple of archers, but I'm only seeing a few mercenaries. Wait, watch out!

Cloak: Huh? (He dodges an axe that was flying through the air at him, he then spots the thrower) You! (He dashes up to Dorcas before he could pull another axe out of his satchel) You're name is Dorcas, isn't it?!

Dorcas: How do you know my name?

Cloak: Natalie is inside that fortress! What are you doing with these bandits? You think your wife would just ignore the fact that her husband joined a bandit group notorious for kidnapping girls and forcing them to act as whores?!

Dorcas: Natalie is here?

Cloak: Yes!

(Florina lands)

Florina: Cloak, there is more then 30 bandits surrounding us!

Cloak: Dorcas, if you are so desperate to help your wife, then help us protect the fortress from these damned bandits!

Dorcas: Fine, my work with them is over.

Florina: EEK!! BRIGAND!

(Cloak turns to face a brigand that was charging towards him, Dorcas quickly pulls out one of his axes and throws it, hitting the brigand in the face, he falls over dead)

Cloak: Nice shot, but you're going to want more then those axes.

Dorcas: I know… (He grabs the axe that the brigand had) this is my axe, I'll use it to make sure they don't get closer.

Cloak: Listen, you hold that entrance, Florina, go tell Lyn to get out here, after that stay with Wil and help him if the bandits break through the wall

Florina: Right! (She starts flying towards Lyn)

Dorcas: What are you going to do?

Cloak: I'm going after Carjiga, if we kill him then the bandits will run away as soon as the sun goes down.

Dorcas: Fine. I'll hold the entrance here. Are you sure you can handle all of them?

Cloak: Don't worry. If you hear Natalie shouting, hurry to the back of the fortress

Dorcas: Right, good luck!

Cloak: I won't need it.

(Cloak starts to run towards Carjiga, Lyn then passes by Dorcas)

Lyn: You're Dorcas?

Dorcas: Yeah

Lyn: Listen, I'll be able to get to Natalie faster if the bandits try and get to her, you follow Cloak and help him

Dorcas: Are you sure?

Lyn: Yeah. I'll make sure that Natalie doesn't get hurt.

Dorcas: Fine. (He pulls out one of his hand axes and starts following Cloak)

(Sain cuts down his sixth brigand, and Kent gets to work on his fifth)

Sain: There's no end to them!

Kent: Hang on! Are you injured?

Sain: I'm fine.

Kent: Good! Keep it up! Night falls soon!

Sain: Right!

(Cloak stops running for a moment to take down some brigands that were in his way, but he fails to dodge an arrow that winged him, he throws a knife at the archer but it doesn't go deep enough for a kill, but Dorcas quickly throws an axe and it hits and kills the archer)

Cloak: Dorcas?!

Dorcas: The girl told me to help you since she'd be able to get to Natalie faster. Are you okay?

Cloak: I've had worse. Carjiga is up there. That was the last archer they had.

Carjiga: What's taking so long?! It's just two girls, two knights, an archer and a bounty hunter! Damnit! GET MORE MEN DOWN HERE!

Cloak: Too late! (He throws a knife into the skull of a brigand that was next to Carjiga)

Carjiga: Huh?! How'd you get through?! (He turns to one of his grunts) Get out of here and tell them to bring more men!

Grunt: Yes sir! (he runs off)

Cloak: You made a big mistake by following us.

Carjiga: (He spots Dorcas) What?! You too?! You were deceived by this basterd?

Dorcas: Deceived? No. I just decided that capturing girls isn't worth any amount of gold. I'll stop you and protect them.

Carjiga: Ha! Bring it on! I'll kill both of you! (Carjiga charges at Dorcas, Dorcas leaps back and is simply winged by Carjiga's axe, Dorcas swings his own iron axe and nails Carjiga, but it doesn't go deep, Dorcas swings again and Carjiga ducks it, Cloak then leaps out from behind Dorcas and grabs Carjiga's axe arm, twisting it, Carjiga drops his axe and then Cloak stabs into his gut)

Carjiga: Ugh! This isn't… not me… (Carjiga dies and Cloak lets his body drop to the ground)

Grunt: Blast! They're not humans! EVERYONE RETREAT!! PULL BACK!! PULL BACK!! (He runs towards the south, the rest of the bandits follow him)

_Dorcas follows Cloak back to the fortress where everyone is tending to their wounds. Florina was hit with an axe, Wil had gotten into a shootout with another archer, and Lyn was hit with a mercenary's sword. Kent and Sain both were bloodied, their armor covered with fresh dents_

Cloak: Anything serious?

Lyn: Cloak! Did you get him?

Cloak: Yeah, Dorcas helped.

Natalie: Dorcas!

Dorcas: I'm sorry Natalie, I had never known about their kidnappings before I joined.

Lyn: Natalie, are you okay?

Natalie: No one got into the fortress, I'm fine.

Cloak: Wil, Florina, you two okay?

Wil: Yeah, nothing vital got hit. The only guy I fought who shot back wasn't very good

Florina: (She fumbles with the bandages, Cloak walks up to her) It's okay…

Cloak: Did you take a dose of vulnerary?

Florina: Yes, it had gotten in very deep though, I started to pass out but then Wil poured the vulnerary down my throat.

Wil: She was about to fall off her mount, and her eyes started to look dim, so I just acted quickly.

Cloak: Looks like he saved you with that one.

Natalie: Dorcas, are you hurt?

Dorcas: It's just a scratch. Cloak, I'll take her home. I'll be back tomorrow

Lyn: Hmm? Are you sure?

Dorcas: You helped Natalie, I owe you. Cloak said that I was welcome to travel with you.

Lyn: Are you sure? We're going to Lycia

Dorcas: I have to earn my money somewhere. If I could be of use, I'd like to fight with you.

Lyn: Dorcas…

Natalie: Please Lyn, we're both agreed on this. Watch over my husband please, make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Cloak: He'll make it back to you, I'll make sure of it.

(Dorcas picks up Natalie)

Dorcas: I'll be here tomorrow morning

Cloak: We'll see you then.

(Dorcas walks off with his wife)

_Night falls fairly quickly after that, in the fire light Cloak is helping Florina tend to a very deep wound, Wil has already fallen asleep, and Lyn is talking to Kent and Sain_

Lyn: Cloak said that we'll enter Bern tomorrow, and should reach Lycia the day after

Kent: Things have calmed down now. Is your friend okay?

Lyn: Florina is bleeding pretty badly, but Cloak said that he'd be able to take care of it.

Kent: You should go ahead and get some rest. Sain and I will continue alternating guard duty. Is that okay Sain?

Sain: Yes. Of course! You can count on me!

Lyn: Are you sure you'll be okay Sain?

Sain: Yes! Of course!

Lyn: Okay then, good night.

Sain: Ha. No one ever trusts me.

What? You didn't think I'd just let this fanfic die like all the others, did you? You give me too little credit. Write some reviews, Chapter 5 will be coming soon.


End file.
